


AphTeavana's Requests

by AphTeavana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fanfiction of Original Character(s), Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gift Work, One Shot Collection, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: The people ask and they shall receive! This is a collage for the works I make for my friends and for what my followers request of me.





	1. A Day in the Life of a Festival - Michael Matthews

**Author's Note:**

> Ch1: Michael for Brandofrangipani/Deviantart  
> Ch2: Anastasia for RamonaRilla/Twitter  
> Ch3: Isabella for RamonaRilla/Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a cat on the run when runs into Samantha and James. Excited to get to know about the world he's missed out on he joins them in their adventure to the Starry Flowers Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say right now- yes this anamorphic and- yes I made up the Starry Flowers... I don't live in California so I have no clue what festivals they got goin' on over there lmao

The cicadas fade out.

Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot.

So very close. One of those annoyingly shiny blobs of metal zooms by on the road. He has to be close.

Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot.

Just a little farther. Can’t be that far, Michael. The peaks of buildings can almost be seen, he’s right on top of it!

Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot.

Nope, can’t do this anymore- “Oh god, I swear this is the worse exercise I have ever had to live through!“ Michael collapses onto his knees bonelessly. Out of breath, muscles throbbing sore, sweating like there’s no tomorrow. He’s done. This is it. He leans back on his calves and looks towards the grey-blue sky.

He brings breathes in and out in ragged breaths like air doesn’t exist. Everything inside feels like hot- like hot… hot! He doesn’t know the right words for it but it’s unbearably hot and painful!

The cicadas are back again.

The sound of the heat at first was interesting to him. The rhythmic churning was something he never heard of before. He thought he was crazy at first when he heard it coming from the trees! When he took a closer look at them though, he found these fat little green bugs. _Amazing_ He had thought back then.

But now, he sighs to himself with sweat falling into his narrow eyes, with the blazing son boiling a headache in the front of his skull, he’s not too sure about them anymore.

Another shiny metal blob roars by. He can’t be bothered to remember what those awful people called them. Taking a deep breath, Michael closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to think about them anymore.

Another blob drives by but he notices this one slow to a stop a small distance past him. Well, that's different. He turns his head to watch it, wondering what it was going to do now.

Now that it was still he had a better look at it. Its metal is completely smooth, the sun glaring off of it, windows that were too far away to see into, two red lights go off as it had slowed. A lady steps out of the thing and waves towards him.

“Hey!” She shouts. Michael shrieks to himself, he didn’t think that thing would have people in it!

She leans out from inside of it waves over to him again, “Hey, you okay over there… dude?” There’s a small tilt to her head.

Michael takes a quick look behind him before looking back, “Me?” He’s almost certain it’s a mirage...

A man pops out the other side. “Well, who else would we be talking about?” He rests his forearms on top of his vehicle.

“Well, I guess me then.” Michael chuckles to himself.

The girl tilts her head towards him, concerned about anyone being out here alone, “Need a ride? We can give you one.”

He sits upon he knees quickly, “Uh- yeah!” Thank goodness! One more minute and he was sure he could just die of heat.

The guy waves him over with a shout, “Come on in then.”

Michael jumps up, still tired but so ready to get out of this heat. He just couldn’t believe it! These two are a saving grace from the torture of weather. ‘Who even made weather a thing?’ He thinks with a huff.

The girl turns around from the passenger seat to face Michael, “What’s your name man?”

“I am Michael,” He sticks his paw out politely, “how about you two?”

“Samantha.” Samantha sticks her own hand out and meets his, “And he’s James.” She points to the guy in the driver’s seat.

“Hello, Samantha. Hello James.” Michael nods with a wide smile.

“Buckle up, buttercups.” James gives the ‘p’ in buttercup an extra pop, throwing up peace signs.

Samantha puckers her lips dramatically, “So what’re you doin’ out here Michael? I can’t imagine runnin’ alongside the road for...” She smells the unpleasant sweat coming from him with a shake of her head, “hours.”

Michael laughs it off, “Oh you know.” He smiles warmly like that was a perfectly clear answer. It wasn’t but he’s not concerned with it for now. James raises his brow from the front seat.

Samantha shrugs it off good-naturedly, “Alrighty. How about where you’re goin’?” She asks instead.

He thinks about it for a moment but he really doesn’t know about anything around here. “Uh,” What to say… “Where are you going?” He stresses the ‘you’ with curiosity.

James turns down the radio to speak, “Well, we’re going to the festival in the next city over.” It was nowhere near State-Fair big but it was still amazing nonetheless.

“What’s that?” It wasn’t anything he’s ever heard of. At least he thinks...

“Oh, my god!” Samantha repeatedly slaps him with elation glowing in her eyes, “You don’t know?” He doesn’t. “Okay, um,” She jitters in her seat for a moment trying to gather her thoughts to then throw up on him, “so, it’s called the Starry Flower. It’s a weekend-long festival where do a parade and rides and set flowers up everywhere in Salton.

Michael’s eyes light up. “Really? How far are we from it.” He asks.

They both shrug in the front, “Oh, only a little ways more from where we started In San Diego.”

Michael nods along with her as if he knew what she was talking about. “Could I perhaps join?”

“Yeah! But it’s gonna be a while until we get there, so-” She cranks the volume up. “We can enjoy the radio until we’re there.” James is already shaking his head at her in. This’ll be a long ride.

-

“Country roaaaad- take us hoooome- to the plaaaace, I beloooong-” Annnnd, not even twenty minutes later Samantha had dragged Michael into performing, in her own words, the Lord’s work. Apparently, that means screaming at the top of their lungs, enjoying every minute of their horrid off keyed pitch.

All very much to James’ unfortunate dismay, “You two are the WORST singers ever!” He groans loudly, almost slamming his head onto the steering wheel.

Samantha breathes in deeply with much gusto, “Thank you, I try.” Michael giggles with her.

James parks the car brusquely in a dirt patch roped off for the festival, “Get out, we’re here and I can’t take this atrocity anymore.” He reaches over her and thrusts the passenger door open, pointing out of it when he pulls back into his seat.

She poses comedically, “You can’t silence us!” Either way, she tumbles out of the car to appease him.

Michael watches them with a laugh. They had all been having so much fun already on the road, there was no way it could be topped, he was sure.

Michael stumbles out of the car after her, ‘Car! That was the word.’, and James gets out calmly like a normal person. They all walk to the grand arch entrance-gate where the small kerfuffle of townsfolk steam in. There was a feeling of peaceful joy simmering in the warm mid-afternoon air. Colours that could be handpicked from any child’s imaginations speckled everywhere. Music vibrates through the air from far but loud speakers, probably from a DJ’s booth. The air was also laced sweet with pastries, drinks and flowers, all being sold by numerous stands. It’s very obvious in the way that this festival-thing was something cherished by people celebrating here.

Michael gasps softly, wowed by how lively this place was, a cool breeze ruffles his hair. He turns to his new friends, scratching the back of his head shyly, “What is this place for again? I have kind of forgotten.” They’re both quick to answer him.

“Magical quests and exciting adventure!” Samantha shouts.  
“Food comas and throwing up on the kiddie rides.” James says.

Sam and James look at each, each not sure if they should engage about how the other’s response was _completely horribly wrong_ or be unsurprised as this was a common trend with their friendship. Michael looks between the both of them.

“Your idea of enjoyment is too different from mine and I don’t think we can be friends anymore.” James looks away from her with a fake sniffle.

Samantha pushes past him with a laugh, “Let's go already, you baby. We’re gonna miss the parade!” She whines and Michael looks at James with worry written all over his face even though he only had a vague idea of what that was, at best.

“No, we won’t, calm down.” He gives the Michael a calming look, “We still have plenty of time.” He assures.

Sam pouts at him. “We need a good view though!”

James crosses his arms, “Then find one. Nothing’s stopping you.” She takes that as a personal challenge and takes off.

Michael’s startled from her sudden departure, “Whoa, can she run-“ He watches after her.

“Yup.” James nods with a chuckle.

They follow after her but at a slower pace. Michael takes this time to look around at all the things there are to do and see and play with. The soft blankets and quilts that people have laid to cover as much of the grass as possible, the lovely melody of pittering drums and their trumpets jumping in to join them, children zooming around the adults and their conversations. It’s all so enchanting and he doesn’t even know what half of them are.

“Shouldn’t we go after her?” He asks after a few moments have passed.

James considers it but he’s already spotted something else, “Hold on, let’s stop at this stand first.” He leads Michael towards a table filled with flowers of every colour.

A sweet older woman greets them, “Hello boys, looking for something in particular?” She’s sat up in a portable lawn chair fixing a little one’s seam.

“Yeah,” James smiles wide with her, “Got any flower crowns? Preferably different colours.” He asks.

“Oh, yes of course! Here, let me,” The woman is able to tie off the stitch she made and stand from her chair. She moves over a pile of fabrics under her table and takes out a tub from under it. “I have made many for this year’s festival. What colours?” She lets them both peer in to see the magnitude of pretty flower crowns.

“Ooo, this is a hard choice.” James groans aguishly but off the bat pulls out a yellow one made up of daisies. “How about you Mike?” He turns to his furry friend as he rests the crown on his head.

He’s a little caught off guard when James asks him that but his reply is immediate, “The blue one.” Michael’s had his sights on the one with soft blue cornflowers as soon as the nice lady opened the container.

She laughs softly and untangles the one he chose from the others, “Here you are, sweetheart, a nice blue crown for you!” She beckons him forward, waiting for him to drop his head down, once he does she places the crown neatly on his head admiring the flowers. “Oh, you look so handsome.” She takes out a mirror for both of them to see themselves.

Michael stares at his reflection, something he’s not used to seeing. Usually, it was devoid of any positive feelings, his fur dull and matted, eyes tired and seeking. Now, it’s still tangled but it’s windswept and the tips of his hair are beginning to bleach from the days of jogging alongside roads. His eyes are bright and hoping and his lips, his mouth is pulled into a great big smile. He’s happy. He likes this look of him better.

“Looking good.” James finger guns his own reflection. Once he’s done with whatever _that_ was, he pulls out his wallet to play the lady for her crowns, “Hey, is there a pink or red one.” He pulls out three fives from inside as he and Michael watch the lady big to the bottom, pulling out a rose gold crown filled with sharp-red roses “Yes! Thank you~” She nods at him and takes his three notes.

The boys thank her for their wonderful crowns and make their deeper into the festival. “We’ve been separated from Samantha for long enough, I don’t want to lose her _again_.” James notes.

“Again?” Michael asks.

James looks back at him for a second with a chuckle, “Yeah, she’s got the soul of a five year. Always finding trouble somewhere and if it can’t be found she’ll make it.”

“Funny,” The boys are startled with a squeak, “I don’t remember that happening the last time we can here.” While James was busy reminiscing about having to be the adult of their friendship Samantha had miraculously appeared next to them. “In fact, I’m pretty sure it was you who smashed a bunch of kids pumpkins.” She leaves him in a stuttering, blushing mess, something like ‘I tripped!’ falling from his mouth.

“Hey,” James pushes Sam, trying to deflect that awful story, “What’s goin’ on with the- the parade?”

“Mmhmm.” She hums sassily but lets it go, “They’re rescheduling it for later ‘cause it rained.” She kicks above the dirt, her cheeks puffed out.

“Guess we’ll have to find something else to do then.” James shrugs at Michael and races away from where they were standing, dragging the other two along with him. He suggests they all eat in the meantime then, since James and Samantha ate lunch four hours ago and Michael… well, he doesn’t tell them exactly but does at least says it’s been a while.

They walk towards the festival’s ‘food court’ of sorts, an open area filled with food trucks and stall selling both wacky and normal meals. From here there was a clearer sight of all the decorations hung around the trees and on top of people’s stalls and small stores. Michael just has to stare at them all again.

The dancing, the lounging, the eating, people laughing and running and playing. The air is tingled with happiness, and Michael feels it beat inside of him with every smile shown. He doesn’t know how to look at it or capture it with a word or a phrase or expression. He doesn't know how he’s ever lived without knowledge of a place as beautiful as this, but he knows that it’s amazing and h,e wants to see so much more.

“Hey, Michael.” He’s snapped out of his trance by James’ voice, “Where do you live?” Oh...

He fiddles with his fingers aguishly, “Nowhere right now.”

Samantha gently puts a hand on his shoulder, “Wanna bunk with us? We have the room.” She asks softly, “There isn’t- there’s not really, anywhere else around here for you to go…”

Michael gasps, looking between them slowly, “Are you sure?” They nod, “You guys, I would love that!” He gives them such a happy smile that they give him their own.

James laughs at his excitement, ”Of course! We can’t just leave ya hangin’ out here.” Michael’s on the edge of cry, how could these people be so nice? “C’mon big guy.” James and Samantha pull him tightly to their bodies, squishing him half to death.

“Really, thank you so much for today. It’s just been… _so_ wonderful!” He makes sure to crush their backs too.

Samantha giggles next to his ear, “I’m glad it was! No one should be left to be sad.” They all hold each other tight for the longest minute Michael swears he’s ever lived in.

 _I can’t believe I’ve been given these miracles._ He thinks as he can feel a tear escape his eye. _Such amazing people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they were roommates... oh my god they were roommates...
> 
> These characters belong to Brandon Frangipani! You can find him on DA at branmanrox1201.devianart.com where he continues to develop his story.


	2. Anastasia and the El Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has been hard but this bar is hers to enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil drabble for @RamonaRilla's OC! Follow her one twitter~

The bar isn't much of a bar anymore. It's old for sure, but with its recent surge in popularity it's become better business to transition most of the space into a small pub. But the owners still kept the original name, El Royale.

There's already a sizable group of people among the dining tables, many parents and their children but also your usual group of drinkers who've been familiar with this bar before it's boom. They're the ones who banter with bartenders as if they're siblings who want the best and the worst for each other.

Anastasia smiles as she sways onto the low rising stage. Immediately, the crowd greets her with gusto, some hoots and some hollers. She baby-runs to the mic set up for her as people continue to cheer for her. Once there, she messes with the stand until she’s able to take the mic out and move it off to the side.

“How is everyone doing tonight?” She asks them with a wave. She welcomed again with cheers.

“Okay, I see, the weather has got you under it.” There’s many chuckles at her joke, “I guess I’ll just have to sing the rain away for you folks!” She brushes away the hair streaking out in her face as she waits for the noise to die down.

It takes a moment for the music to kick in, the audio system’s last renovation being several years past regulation, but once it does she’s tap along to the pacing and nodding to the rhythm. She’s gone to the song.

_”You don’t own me... I’m not one of your little toys.”_

She’s not even a verse in but she’s flying above the clouds.

_”You don’t o~own me... Don’t say I can’t go out with other boys.”_

And soar she does.


End file.
